


Lay Us Down, We're In Love

by thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/F, Heavy Angst, Love, Pain, Self-Harm, Suicide, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:57:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes/pseuds/thehoesthoeinallthelandofhoes
Summary: Sayori and Yuri's final moments.





	Lay Us Down, We're In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of killing myself

The doorbell rings, echoing throughout the house. Yuri calmly steps out of her bedroom and down the stairs. She reaches the door and unlocks it before opening it silently. Her eyes light up a little when she sees Sayori standing there in the yellow porchlight, the late evening sky behind her. Sayori smiles back gently, looking up at the taller girl, hands buried in the pockets of her coat.

Yuri steps aside and welcomes Sayori into the house. The smaller girl walks in with a hint of trepidation, taking her hands out of her pockets. Yuri closes the door, Then turns to help The pink-haired girl out of her coat, Then hangs it up while Sayori takes off her shoes. Once the mundane tasks have been completed, the two stand there in silence for a minute, until Sayori speaks up, voice quiet and small.

"Where are your parents?" She asks, looking up at Yuri.

"They're out having dinner," She explains. Sayori nods. Anothwe quiet moment overtakes them, then Yuri is the one to break the silence.

"Did... Did you write a note?"

Sayori nods. Yuri takes a deep breath.

The taller girl exhaled, then gestures to the staircase. Sayori takes The hint and walks up the steps slowly, nervously. Yuri follows closely behind her until they reach the top, then she walks in front to open the door to her bedroom. She holds the door open for her lover, who walks in just as timidly as before, then Yuri closes the door behind them, twisting the key so that it locks with an audible click. Yuri turns around to see Sayori standing in the middle the room, playing with her hands anxiously. Yuri walks over to her, puts her hands on her shoulders and waits for the smaller girl to look up at her. When she does, the talle girl leans down and places a chaste, but meaningful kiss upon her lips. It calms both of them down.

Yuri pulls away then, then lowers her hand from Sayori's shoulder to her arm, Then her hand, grabbing it loosely as she guides her over to her vanity. She opens a drawer, revealing many knives, all settled in between cardboard deciders. Sayori swallows thickly as she looks at them all, but decides that this really is the best thing to do, not only to stop their internal pain, but to prove their love to each other, to The world.

Sayori reaches for her favourite blade out of Yuri's collection- a curved blade, mulitocloured with an equally colourful handle. She feels the weight of it in her hands, tests the grip. It's an intimidating sight, but it's costing at the same time- proof that everything will be over soon, a the agony will be over soon. 

Yuri picks out a knife that has a dusty pink blade and a leather handle- it's her favourite because the colour reminds her of Sayori. The two look at each other, then silently walk to the bed in the corner of Yuri's bedroom. Sayori crawls onto the mattress first, sitting with her back against the headboard, her side flush against the wall. Yuri joins her , pressing their bodies together. 

"Yuri," Sayori calls, barely louder than a whisper. Yuri turns to her, looking at her expectantly.

"I love you," Sayori says, looking her deep in the eyes, the words full of meaning and adoration. Yuri smiles at her, eyes watering slightly.

"I live you, too,"

Sayori smiles back st her, eyes glimmering with unused tears. 

"Shall we?" Yuri asks after the moment has passed, lifting her blade slightly. Sayori nods.

The two them roll down their sleeves, Yuri's left one and Sayori's right one. They both take deep breaths, starting at the blue vein that beckons them so tantalizingly. Sayori can't help but glance over Yuri's scars and fresh cuts, heart clenching as she wishes she could take away the other girl's pain. But then she shakes off the thought and turns back to her own wrist. The two of them silently bring a The blades to their arms, then Sayori does a whispered countdown from three. 

Once she reaches one, the two of them press the blades into their skin with a shared intake of breath. Sayori has never done anything like this before, but it feels like the right thing to do, and so she continues pressing a the knife down until a large pool of blood gathers, then drips down her pale arm. She then drags the blade down in a vertical line, as Yuri had taught her. It hurts, hurts like nothing she's ever felt, burning and causing tears to force their way out of her eyes. But then it's done, the blood is flowing freely and she can relax. 

They may the blades down on the bed, then turn to each other, manouvering so that they're lying down next to each other. They stare into each other's souls, before shutting their eyes and moving forward in order to kiss. They kiss for what feels like hours, their hands intertwining between their bodies. When they finally find that their lungs burn for oxygen, they break apart from each other, instead leaning their foreheads against each other as they try, in vain, to catch their breaths.

They've already lost a lot of blood, as evidenced by the large red pool soaking the sheets and their clothing. It doesn't hurt quite as much anymore, the feeling mostly just a dull throb. They feel tired, exhausted even, and They find their eyes falling closes of their own accord. Neither of them fight it when sleep begins to take them, but they do hold onto each other a little tighter, unwilling to let go of each other, despite letting go of everything else.

Finally, when it all goes black, when it's all over, they find that they can finally be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Still kinda wanna kill myself tbh


End file.
